


A Much Needed Growth Spurt

by OhJay



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhJay/pseuds/OhJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight crack. Hope and Lightning's son decides he's going to get a hold of his mom's spare gunblade when they're not home...Now if only he could reach it...Oneshot, HopexLight</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Much Needed Growth Spurt

Rain Estheim decided it was to fucking quiet. Here he was, home alone after school on a Friday bored out of his mind. His parents Hope and Lightning were still working, and his sister Faith was staying at a friends for the night. Hence the awkward silence in the house. It was fine when he plowed through his all his homework, but after that the boredom stuck him hard. It wasn't just any kind of boredom either, it was the kind where he was  _so_  bored, he didn't want to do anything. Oh the crisis...

He tried getting over it by playing  _Chrono Cross,_ but after a few field battles he realized he would much rather just get out train for real, it was  _much_  more productive. He sighed as he shut it off, wanting his mom to get home so they could resume his basic training that he had finally talked into teaching him at fifteen, but he knew it would be late when she did, and thus would be to tired to.

Then an idea hit him. He was alone...Thus his mom's old gunblade was left unguarded. This perked him up at once, and he instantly picked himself up from his bed and quietly made his way to his parents room. He had always been a good kid. He listened to his parents, followed their rules, and never dared to try any drugs or alcohol no matter his stupid peers at school said and did. However Lightning had a strict DO NOT TOUCH policy on her weapons. He had been taught that weapons weren't play things ever since he was a kid, he understood that clearly, but now that he was actually learning how to fight he wanted to get his hands on it at least for a little bit.

And now he had an opportunity to. He just had to grab it from the shelf it was on, do some practice swings with it outside, then wipe it down and put it back when he was done. There were no flaws in his plan...At least until he got up to the shelf attached to the wall and realized he was to short to reach it. Realizing this he groaned in annoyance and face palmed, cursing his genetics that at fifteen he was still only 5'3 unlike his father who was almost 6ft. Hope had told him to expect a growth spurt soon considering he himself was about the same height when he was his age, but right now he was screwed.

Eying his father's desk chair, he rolled it over with ease then carefully stood on it to reach his prize. He was able to grab it with ease now, but naturally the moment he did the chair rolled away from underneath him, causing both him and the chair to fall. No harm done though, his mission had been accomplished! He just picked the chair from off the floor and put it back where it was. He would need it to put it back, so he made a note to be more careful next time.

* * *

Hope sighed as he sat down at his desk at home. He was tired from a long day of work, but naturally he still had some paperwork to get to. He decided the sooner it got done the better, so he started right away. He had his peace and quiet, allowing him to concentrate, but what both he and Rain didn't know was that when Rain had stood on it earlier he had broken part of the support underneath it. Thus, after reading and signing few a couple of the documents, the chair suddenly tipped over towards the floor taking Hope with it with a startled yelp.

Naturally that same moment Lightning came in to put a book she had finished reading back in their bookcase, while Rain just happened to be walking past the doorway. Both of them stopped and stared in silence, Lightning with a raised eyebrow, and Rain realizing that it had probably been his fault. The word "Oops." came to mind, but he didn't say anything. Nope, he just shrugged and continued back towards his room like nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much based off an in character conversation at a con XD


End file.
